yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūya Sakaki (Season 2)/Gallery
Episode 50 Yuya cried for his friends.png Ep50 Yūya, Serena, Dennis and Mieru.png Arc V Ep 050.png Yuya and Yuto.png Reiji and Yuya 50-00.png Ep50 Yūya's sadness.png Rune Eyes and Beast Eyes.png Yuya 50-00.png Yuya 50-01.png Yuya 50-02.png Ep50 Yūya looking at Reiji.png Yuya vs Reiji.png Episode 51 Ep51 Yūya asks Reiji if Yuzu is alive.png Ep51 Yūya awakened.png Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes, and Yuya.png Yuya 51-16.png Ep51 Yūya's LP falls to 800.png Ep51 Yūya injured.png Yuya with Shuffle Reborn.png Ep51 Yūya Xyz Summons Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png Yuya defeated by Reiji.png Yuya swore to save Yuzu.png Yuya End Episode 51.png Episode 52 Ep52 The victors of the tournament.png Ep52 Yūya apologizes to Shūzō.png Ep 52 Yūya, Serena and Reiji.png Ep52 Shūzō asks about Academia.png Ep52 Yōko and Yūya.png Landslide Victory Pier.png Yuya chased by Yoko.png Arc V 052 Yoko VS Yuya.png Ep52 Yūya Summons Warrior Tiger.png Ep52 Yūya with 900 LP.png Episode 53 Ep53 Yōko and Yūya.png Arc V You Show Duel School Opening.png Yuya and World of Smile.png Ep53 Yōko and Yūya2.png Arc V Gongenzaka injured.png Arc V Lancers and their Dimension Mover cards.png Arc V Lancers Duel Disks activated.png Episode 55 Ep 55 Yūya, Serena, Shingo and Reira.png Ep 55 Close up Yuya.png Episode 56 Reira and Yuya 56.png Arc V 056 Security VS Yuya.png Ep56 Security, Shingo, Yūya and Reira.png Ep56 Yūya, Reira and Discover Hippo.png Yuya and Serena 56.png Arc V Ep 056.png Yuya taken by Crow.png Ep56 Yūya and Crow.png Episode 57 Arc V Shingo, Serena and Yuya.png Ep57 Yūya and Reira.png Ep 57 Shingo's disciple.png Ep 57 Yuya.png Arc V Ep 057.png Lancers and Crow 57.png Episode 58 Frank, Tanner, Yuya 58.png Ep 58 Yūya stop Reira.png Episode 59 Ep59 Yūya reassuring Reira.png Ep59 Crow and Yūya.png Crow, Shinji, the kids, and Yuya.png Ep59 Shinji warning.png Yuya, Crow, Reira 59.png Yuya and Crow argue 2.png Yuya and Crow argue.png Arc V 059 Crow VS Yuya.png Yuya got caught.png Everyone arrested.png Episode 60 Ep60 Everyone are taken away by Security.png Ep60 Roget orders that Serena be kept separate from the others.png Ep60 Serena reassures Yūya.png Ep60 Facility guard, Shingo, Shinji, Yūya and Crow.png Ep60 Shingo, Shinji, Yūya and Crow in a cell.png Arc V Gongenzaka hugging Yuya 2.png Yuya bullied.jpg Ep60 Yūya, Shingo, Crow, Shinji, and four other prisoners.png Ep60 Yūya and Shingo.png Ep60 Lancers and Commons in the boss'room.png Ep60 Yūya.png Arc V Chojiro vs Yuya.png Ep 60 Yūya takes 1500 damage.png Tokumatsu and Yūya 60.png Ep60 Tokumatsu confronts Yūya.png Episode 61 Yuya 61-0.png Yuya using Raincoat.png Yūya61 (15).png Episode 62 Crow and Yuya argue.jpg Yuya and Sawatari 62.png Arc V 062 Yuya VS Tokumatsu VS Sawatari.png Yuya and Hippo 62.png Shingo, Tokumatsu, Yuya 62.png Episode 63 Yuya trampoline.png Chojiro, Shingo, Yuya.png Everyone assemble 4.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 3.png Arc V Gongenzaka vs Arrest Corps.png Everyone assemble 2.png Everyone assemble 0.png Everyone assemble.png Yuya jump.png Everyone trapped 1.png Everyone trapped.png Lancers and Roget 63.png Lancers, Roget, Commons 63.png Episode 64 Yuya and the Boy 3.png Yuya and the boy 1.png Yuya and the boy 2.png Yuya ready 1.png Yuya ready.png Ep64 Yūya and Jack.png Arc V Jack vs Yuya.png Ep64 Yūya's Pendulum Summon in a Riding Duel.png Yuya15.png Ep64 Riding Duel Yūya Fusion Summon.png Ep64 Yūya overlays Amenboat and Plusturtle.png Ep64 Riding Duel Yūya Xyz Summon.png Yuya14.png Yuya11.png Jack and Yuya 64.png Riding Duel01.png Ep64 Jack and Yūya.png Yuya fell.jpg Episode 65 Yūya and Sam65 (1).png Yūya65 (19).png Arc V Yuya and the Executive Council.png Yuya and the Executive Council65 (7).png Yūya 65 (9).png Arc V Dragons resonating.png Yūya65 (10).png Arc V Ep 065.png Yuya 65.png Arc V Friendship Cup Participants.png Friendship Cup Participants 65 (17).png Yūya looks at Stadium 65 (25).png Episode 66 Arc V Yuya, Dennis and Yuzu.png Episode 67 Tokumatsu and Yuya 67.png Arc V Chojiro and Yuya.png Yuya and Reira.png Arc V Yuya, Reira, Reiji and Chojiro.png Yuya and Reira 67.png Episode 68 Yūya depressed 68.png Yūya looks at Tsukikage 68 (1).png Episode 69 Arc V Yuya crying.png Episode 70 Arc V Yuya relieved when Serena won her Duel.png Yuya 70.png Arc V Ep 070.png Episode 71 Arc V Yuya revelation.png Arc V 071 Yuya VS DC227.png Yuya in thought.jpg Yuya Riding Duel Berserk.jpg Ep71 Yūya Special Summons Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix.png Arc V 071.png Arc V Yuya horrified.png Yuya 12.jpg Episode 72 Yuya 72.png Yuya 72-0.png Yuya and Yugo in sync 1.png Yuya 72-10.png Yuya and Yugo1.png Yuya 15.png Yuya and Yugo sync 2.png Yuya-Yugo 72-00.png Yuya 14.png Episode 73 Yuya watch duel.png Yuya and Yuzu 73-8.png Yuya and Yuzu 3.png Episode 75 Ep75 Yūya shocked.png Yuya and Yuto 02.png Yuya and Yuto's soul.png Yuya and Yuto 15.jpg Yuya and Yuto 75-2.png Yuya and Yuto 75-3.png Yuya Berserk 75.jpg Yuya 75.jpg Episode 77 Shocked when Sergey brutally defeated Yuzu.png Episode 78 Shinji and Yuya argue.png Arc V 078 Shinji VS Yuya.png Soldier Tiger, Yuya, Silver Claw.png Episode 79 Ep79 Shinji inflicting 200 damage to Yūya.png|Shinji inflicting 200 damage to Yūya. Ep79 Yūya and Timesword.png|Yūya looks at Timesword Magician. Ep79 Effect of Balloon Tapir.png|Yūya activates the effect of "Entermate Barrier Balloon Tapir". Tuning Magician and Yuya 79.png|Yūya looks at Tuning Magician. Ep79 Yūya dodges Hama's attack.png|Yūya dodges "Hama"'s attack. Yuya and Tuning Magician 79.png|Yūya and Tuning Magician. Ep79 Riding Duel Yūya Synchro Summon.png|Yūya performs a Synchro Summon. Arc V Yuya and Enlightenment Paladin.png|Yūya Synchro Summons "Enlightenment Paladin". Enlightenment Paladin 79-2.png|Yūya activates Gap Power. Episode 80 Arc V Roger and Yuya.png Yūya and Sora80 (1).png Arc V Ep 080.png Yūya and Sora80 (3).png Arc V Yuya discussing with Sora.png Arc V Yuya saves Sora.png Episode 81 Ep81 Roget and Yūya.png Yuya the Entertainment Duelist.jpg Ep81 Roget asks Yūya if he will join.png Ep81 Roget tells Yūya that they target Sora.png Episode 82 Ep82 Roget asks Yūya if he will not work with him.png Ep82 Yūya tells Roget that Sora is his friend.png Arc V Yuya stopping Roger.png Yuya in prison 2.jpg Yuya in prison.jpg Episode 84 Yuya 84.jpg Arc 84 End.jpg Episode 87 Sora, Crow, Yuya 87-1.png Ep87 Crow apologizing to Yūya.png Ep87 Yūya and Crow.png Ep87 Yūya explains Roget's plan to Crow.png Arc V 087 Crow VS Yuya.png Crow and Yuya 87.png Ep87 the chip in Yūya's helmet activates.png Ep87 Yūya suffering.png Yuya 87-4.jpg Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 87.jpg Berserk Yuya attack.jpg Ep87 Raikiri attacks Yūya.png Berserk Yuya 87-5.jpg Berserk Yuya 87.jpg Berserk Yuya 87-6.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Berserk Yuya, Odd-Eyes, and Dark Rebellion.png Ep88 Yūya Xyz Summons Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.png Yuya and Wings of Supreme King .jpg Yuto and Yuya 88.png Yugo Yuto Yuya 88.jpg Yugo and Yuya 88.png Yuri and Yuya 88.png Yuya and Yuto 883.jpg Crow and Yuya 88-11.png Yuya and Odd-Eyes Rebellion 88.png Crow Sora Yuya Odd Eyes Rebellion.jpg Yuya 882.jpg Ep88 Awakened Yūya.png Yuya 88-6.png Yuya 88-7.png Ep88 Yūya sees Crow in the grip of two of the stadium staff.png Episode 89 Yuya 89.png Reira Yuya OF 89-1.png Episode 90 Yuya and Reira 90-1.png Yuya and Reira 90-2.png Ep90 Yūya and Reira2.png Ep90 Yūya confronts Barrett.png Arc V 90 Barrett VS Yuya.png Yuya 90-1.png Ep90 Yūya in his Riding Duel outfit Pendulum Summon.png Ep90 Yūya and Reira.png Ep90 Yūya in his Riding Duel outfit Xyz Summon.png Barrett vs Yuya 90.jpg Episode 91 Ep91 Barrett explains that the effect of Medal of the Crimson Chain.png Ep91 Yūya determined to protect Yuzu and Serena.png Yuya got attacked 91.png Ep91 Yūya starts to awaken after the summoning of Clear Wing.png Arc V Yuri with Fusion Card.png Yuya Awakened 91.png Episode 92 Yuya 92-1.png Ep 92 Darkness Odd Eyes and Yuya.png Ep92 Awakened Yūya shouting.png Yuya 92-2.jpg Ep92 Barrett, Yūya and Yuzu.png Yuzu and Yuya 92-02.png Arc V Ep 092.png Yuya 92-3.png Episode 93 The Lancers and Sora 93.png Ep93 Yūya and Shingo.png Yuya, Gongenzaka, Reira.png Yuya Sawatari 93.jpg Episode 94 Gongenzaka and Yuya 94-2.png Ep94 Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Episode 95 Ep95 Roger, Yuzu and Yuya.png Yuya, Gongenzaka, Sam 95.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 95-3.png Yuya-10 95.png Lancers, Sam, Frnk, Amanda, Tanner 95.png Ep95 Gongenzaka and Yuya.png Gongenzaka and Yuya on RR.png Shun, Yuya, Gongenzaka 95.png Lancers 95-12.png Yuya and co on camera.png Shingo takes Melissa's mic.png Yuya 95-7.png Ep95 Shinji, Tony, Damon, Crow and Yuya.png ArcV 095.png Episode 96 Ep96 Reiji stops Yūya.png Jack vs Yuya 96.jpg Yuya 96-2.png Ep 96 Jack vs Yuya.png Ep96 Yūya with Timesword and Radish Horse.png Yuya 96-3.jpg Yuya 96-1.jpg Ep96 Absolute Powerflame races towards Yūya.png Episode 97 Ep97 Yūya activates Acceleration.png Ep97 Yūya thinking about his Entertainment Dueling.png Jack Rides Through Tunnel 97.png Ep97 Yūya protects Enlightenment Paladin.png Ep97 Riding Duel Yūya Synchro Summon 2.png Yuya and Nirvana.png Ep97 Yūya and Jack.png Yuya 97-9.png Yuya 97-5.png Episode 98 Yuya and Melissa 98.png Timesword and Yuya 98.png Crow and Yuya 98.png Yuya 98-3.png Smile World 98-2.png Smile World 98-3.png Yuya 98.png Yuya, Sam, Tanner, Amanda, Frank 98.png Yuya 98-4.png Yuya 98-5.png Yuya and Jack 98.png Yuya won 98.png Ep98 Yuya.jpg Ep98 Jack and Yuya.jpg Jack and Yuya 98-3.png Sora announcement 98-1.png Sora announcement 98-2.png Episode 99 Crow, Yuya, and Jack 99.png Jack, Yuya, and Crow 99.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, and Sora 99.png Yuya and Sora 99.png Gongenzaka, Yuya, Sora, and Sawatari 99.png Yuya and Yuzu 99.png Yuya and Yuzu 99 1.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-2.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-4.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-5.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-6.png Ep99Yuya and yuzu 2.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99-9.png Yuya and Yuzu 99-8.png Yuya and Yuzu 99 3.jpg Yuya and Yuzu 99-10.png Ep99 Close up Yuya.png Yuya 99.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 99-1.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 99.png Yuya 99-7.png Lancers in Heartland 99.jpg *Yūya Sakaki (Season 1)/Gallery *Yūya Sakaki (Season 3:Xyz Arc)/Gallery *Yūya Sakaki (Season 3:Fusion Arc)/Gallery *Yūya Sakaki (Season 3:Arc V Arc)/Gallery Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Yūya Sakaki